


slow dancing in a burning room

by raspyfond



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: American Louis, Blow Jobs, Bottom Harry, British Harry, Cheating, Collars, Daddy Kink, Daddy Louis, Dom Louis, Feminine Harry, Feminization, Fluff, Football Player Louis, Friends to Lovers, Gay Sex, Harry in Panties, Insecure Harry, Internet Friends, Loner Harry, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Minor Character Death, Mpreg, Needy Harry, Panty Kink, Rimming, Sex Toys, Smut, Sub Harry, Top Louis, Underage - Freeform, Underage Harry, Underage Sex, and lots of smut eventually, lots of smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-14 10:42:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9178144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raspyfond/pseuds/raspyfond
Summary: an internet friend au where louis has a mad crush on his best friend, who happens to be straight and also lives in a different country





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> the title has nothing to do w this fic, i just didn't have any other ideas lmao.  
> this chapter is just filling in and give you guys info on everything. :D  
> its also quite short, sorry!! other chapters will be much longer
> 
> also, just a lil warning, jay will be mentioned in this fic and she will be in it

"You know what I just realized?" The question slipped from the younger boy's mouth from the other side of Louis' screen, causing the older one to perk up a bit, becoming very interested in whatever it was that his best friend had just realized. Although, Louis was always interested in whatever Harry said and that may or may not be because he had a tiny crush on his best friend.

The two boys had been internet friends for over a year now. They started talking on Twitter and connected over The Fray sometime in the summer of 2012. Harry was only fifteen, while Louis was seventeen because he hadn't turned eighteen just yet. Harry was now sixteen and Louis was four months away from turning nineteen. At first, talking to Louis was quite intimidating for the younger boy and it made him really nervous because he was only fifteen and he knew talking to a random stranger on the Internet wasn't the safest. After Skyping Louis for the first time, Harry felt a lot more comfortable. The first time Skyping Louis was a bit awkward, but only for the first fifteen minutes or so. They had only been friends for a few weeks then and Harry was a very shy boy, so Skyping someone that he's never met for the first time made his tummy twist and also made him very quiet. Louis made sure to make Harry feel as comfortable as possible and that was when Harry's shyness and awkwardness went away. Ever since then, the boys Skyped nearly every weekend, or whenever they had time. Louis was Harry's only friend, which is why they would try to Skype as much as possible, and it sucked that they lived so far away from each other. 

Their friendship had grown so much in the last year and they had an unbreakable bond. The two knew each other like the back of their hands and they'd share their deepest and darkest secrets and all of their thoughts- Well, except for the one secret Louis had managed to keep from him for over a year now. He had to though. He didn't have a choice, really. His best friend was straight and he lived across the pond. There was no way anything would ever happen between them if Louis ended up telling Harry one day. He'd probably lose Harry as a friend and he really didn't want that. Louis'd rather keep their friendship alive and well than tell Harry about his little secret crush on him.

Louis raised his eyebrows and propped his elbows up on his desk, resting his chin on the heels of his hands and gave Harry his full attention. "What have you just realized, H?" He questioned as a small grin started to form across his lips, watching his best friend with a fond look in his eyes.

Harry was in his own little world, completely zoned out, so when he heard Louis talk to him, he was left with a confused expression on his face. "Huh?" His brows were furrowed and his head was now tilted to the side, having absolutely no idea what was going on. Harry's expression made Louis' heart skip a few beats from how adorable he looked because of how confused he was. "You realized-" "Oh! I realized something!" Harry exclaimed when he remembered what he had said only a moment ago. Louis chuckled and shook his head at Harry, humming softly and stayed quiet for the boy to continue.

"I realized that it's been over a year since we've been friends and we haven't met. That's a shame, Lou." Harry told him with a hint of sadness in his voice.

The boys have tried to meet before, but since they were both young and neither of them had jobs, it seemed quite impossible for it to happen unless their parents pitch in.

Louis sighed and nodded his head slowly in agreement. It was a shame. "I know, pal. Someday, okay? I promise. I have a birthday coming up in a few months, you know? I told my mom all I'm asking for is a plane ticket to you."

Harry found it hard to believe, honestly. Even though Louis' family was fortunate, Harry doubted Louis' mother, Jay, would pay the full price for a plane ticket. Louis didn't even live with his family anymore. He was out of high school and he owned an apartment, which his mother was paying for. Harry didn't think Jay would want to pay for anything else of Louis', especially since she had so many other kids to take care of as well.

Louis was an adult now and he should start providing for himself by getting a job. His excuse to his mom was that he was too busy with his college classes, along with soccer, to get a job. Jay is a lovely woman though and she loved her oldest child with all of her heart, so she'd do everything she could to give him anything he needed which was why she was paying for his apartment.

The younger boy just sat there, only nodding in response to what Louis had said.

"Hey.. H? What's goin on?" Louis asked, noticing that his best friend started seeming a bit off after what he had said to him and he was quite concerned. He never wanted to say anything to hurt Harry because he knew how sensitive he was and how easy it was to make him overthink. Louis learned that a while ago.

Meeting Louis would mean the entire world to Harry and in his head, it was never going to happen. He doubted it and he didn't want Louis to know that he was doubting it. It was just that Louis is Harry's best and only friend. He's made Harry forget about his loneliness and sadness, he's taken away Harry's anxiety and bad thoughts. Louis has brought so much happiness and joy into Harry's life. Sometimes being so far away from Louis made it hard for those things to happen, because they weren't physically around each other.

Louis knew how hard it was for Harry to not be together physically, which is why he had been telling his mom that all he wanted for his nineteenth birthday was a plane ticket to see his best friend.

"Nothing. I'm good. Fine, really- Hey, my mum just called me down for dinner. I'll talk to you later, yeah?" Harry spoke in a soft tone, giving a weak smile. It wasn't a lie, his mum did call him down for dinner. It just happened at the right time, for Harry at least.

Harry ended the Skype call quickly after hearing Louis' goodbye, closing his laptop with a sad sigh leaving his lips.

-

Louis was booked with classes and practice for the next few weeks, leaving Harry to be much lonelier than usual since Louis barely had any time alone, or just time in general, to Skype Harry. He did try to text him as much as possible. The timezones made it hard though and Harry felt himself slowly slipping back into a dark place because he didn't have his best friend here to make it bright and happy again.

Harry was in that dark and empty place until the middle of September, when Louis finally had time for his best friend again. Louis felt so awful for not having time to help him out, but there was nothing he could do about it. He couldn't change his schedule and decide the timing for everything.

It only took an hour on Skype with Louis before Harry felt himself being brought out of that dark emptiness again. That's how easy it was. Louis just made Harry so happy.

Harry's never had a friend as lovely and caring as Louis. He's had friends in the past and all of them treated him like shit, compared to the way that Louis treats him. Louis was just something else, really. He is so special. He has so much love for everyone and he has the biggest heart. Harry loved that about him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> an internet friend au where louis has a mad crush on his best friend, who happens to be straight and also lives in a different country

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi guys!! sorry i haven't posted anything in a while. i know it's the very beginning of the fic, so i feel awful :( but i've been really stressed with some things and i haven't had time to write anything until now. so! i am very sorry its been so long. and thank you for the love so far, i really didn't think anyone would read this so it means a lot :') i hope you guys enjoy this chapter! xx
> 
> also! louis' texts are in bold.

Louis' little 'crush' on his best friend was quickly turning into feelings for his best friend. It was getting worse and worse as time went on. He was beginning to have dreams about the boy almost every night and all throughout the day it was: Harry. Harry. Harry. Harry.

At the end of September, Louis decided that it was best to distract himself from Harry- his feelings for Harry because they were only becoming bigger and he really valued their friendship. He really valued _Harry_. If he didn't, it'd slip out eventually and he didn't want his stupid feelings to ruin his friendship with Harry. That was when he started to explore a bit and he went on a few dates with different men, thinking it'd definitely distract him from Harry.

Louis really thought that seeing someone would help keep his mind off of Harry. But here he was, sat at a dinner with a bloke his sister set him up with, and Harry was the only thing on his mind. Again. Fuck.  _Damn you, Harry._

The dude was kind and he wasn't unattractive or anything, but holy fuck- Everything he did, every word that came out of his mouth, was compared to Harry and how Harry does it all so much better. Even when Louis' date did something as simple as taking a sip of water, all he could think was 'Harry can do that so much better'. You could call him extra for it, but Harry was so charming and pretty and soft. This guy couldn't compare to Harry. Louis could barely even have a conversation with the guy because he was too nervous Harry's name would end up coming out of his mouth instead of who he was on a date with or he'd probably just end up rambling about Harry and how adorable he is.

"Louis? All right, love? We can end this early if you'd like. You look a bit sick." Louis' date, Daniel suggested- Or was his name Drew? Louis could care less. His best friend's name was the only name that was on his mind. He was running in circles in Louis' mind and it drove him mad. Again, _damn you, Harry._  Even a man that barely knew Louis, knew that something was up.

Louis let out a sigh and nodded, looking down at his lap and fumbled with his fingers anxiously. "Y-Yeah, yeah. Sorry, man. Just came out of nowhere, I guess." Louis replied, mentally adding that the only thing he was sick of was this date and not being able to tell Harry about how he felt. Daniel- or Drew or whoever, mentioned something about a raincheck on their date and Louis wished that he was too busy thinking about Harry to answer, but he actually heard him this time and he didn't want to be rude and ignore him even though he's probably done it on accident many times tonight. "Oh, right. Yeah. Maybe give me your number and I'll text you?" Louis asked, already taking his phone out for his date to put his number, and hopefully his name, in it. And this way, with Louis having his number, he didn't have to text him. He never had to see this guy again.

"How about you give me yours instead?" Fuck. Now Louis' little plan wasn't going to work. But as his date was taking out his phone and held it out towards Louis, a new idea popped into his mind. Louis just nodded and took his date's phone, humming as he typed in the digits to his number until he got to the last one, then he changed it to a different number. There we go. If the guy couldn't, for some odd reason, get a hold of Louis, then it could just be seen as an accident if he ever gets to confront Louis about it.

Louis was kind enough to pay for their meals, even though he didn't care much about this date. He imagined Harry would do something kind like that which is mainly why he did it.

Louis drove home to his apartment once he and his date said their awkward and uncomfortable goodbyes then went their own ways. It was probably the best part of the night, in Louis' opinion. Although, when he got home and saw that Harry was blowing up his phone, asking to Skype, he was proved wrong. _This_  was going to be the best part of his night. It was around one in the morning in London, so Louis had no idea why Harry was still up, but was he complaining? Hell no.

Louis was quick to get his laptop, setting it up on the coffee table and made himself comfy on the sofa. He then sent Harry a quick text, letting him know that he was ready for him to call whenever he wanted.

The two had been texting each other back and forth until Louis sent the last text which was telling Harry he could call whenever he wanted. That was when Harry randomly disappeared and Louis stared at his phone, waiting to see the little bubbles appear on the screen to show that Harry was typing, but he never did. It had been around ten minutes since Louis texted him and he couldn't help but grow worried for his best friend. He was really hoping nothing bad happened, but of course, that's all he could think of. What if his best friend was in danger? Louis wasn't even able to drive to Harry to make sure everything was okay. He had to wait for a text back. That's what was so scary about having a friend that lived in a different country, or even a different state that was far from yours, because you couldn't just get in your car and drive to make sure they're okay. You'd never know if something bad happened to them and that's what was really freaking Louis out right now. He was just hoping for the best right now because he really didn't want to think about losing his best friend.

**Harry? Is everything okay?**

**Did you get distracted?**

No reply.

**Helloooo?**

Nothing.

Louis sent Harry around ten more texts, asking if he was okay and when he got no response, he grew more worried. He really hoped Harry just had something to do and that's why he wasn't responding because a life without Harry? Louis'd be nothing. He knew they were only friends and that they haven't even met each other, but Harry was literally Louis' most prized possession and he couldn't lose that. Harry was the reason why Louis wanted to wake up everyday. He was the reason he believed in love and yeah, Harry didn't know about that, but him not knowing definitely didn't take anything away from the fact that it was true.

"Fucking Christ, Harry! Answer your damn phone!" Louis had tears in his eyes as he paced back and forth in his small living room, clenching his fists as he listened to each ring before it went to voicemail and he listened to that every time he called Harry. The younger boy never answered, even after the twenty times Louis tried calling him. 

It was around nine in Florida now, making it two in the morning in London, but it was the weekend and Harry usually stayed up till around this time. It was really worrying Louis and he wished he could call Anne, Harry's mom, to see if he was okay, but he didn't have her number. Unfortunately. So, all he could do right now is wait and see what was going on.

Another hour passed and Louis was almost passed out on the couch, but just as he was about to fall asleep, causing his body to jolt up and he reached for his phone, answering without even seeing who was calling because the only person he could think of it being was Harry. Harry is the only person that Louis was ever thinking of. "Hello? Harry? Are you okay?" Louis asked quietly, his voice laced with sleep, though his heart was still racing incredibly fast against his chest as he waited to hear his best friend's voice on the other line.

The man heard a chuckle come from the other line, causing him to furrow his eyebrows and he waited to see if he'd hear anything else. "You idiot. We have caller ID for a reason. It's Calvin. Did you not check? Now I see why you answered so quickly. You thought it was your little boyfriend." Calvin teased and let out a small laugh, shaking his head slowly. Fuck. Fuck no. This was supposed to be Harry. 

"I fucking hate you." Louis muttered, wanting to chuck his phone across the room. His heart had literally dropped to the pit of his stomach because he'd never know if Harry was okay and he- Fuck. He really wanted to hear Harry's voice on the other line, not Calvin's. "Ouch," Calvin laughed and then shook his head before continuing on as if nothing was wrong because, in his mind, nothing was, "Did you wanna go out tonight? I've got nothing to do and I feel like it's been months since we've gone out together." Louis rolled his eyes as soon as he heard what his friend asked because why the fuck would he want to go out when he's too busy worrying about his best friend's heart still beating. But Calvin didn't know, so Louis didn't want to take out on his friend. "I can't. I- I'm- Harry isn't answering his phone. H-He just disappeared and I'm worried sick. We were just texting and he wanted to Skype, but it's been two hours and he- He's not answering his phone." Louis explained in a nervous tone, feeling tears fill his eyes again from the thought of what could have happened to Harry. 

Calvin wanted to laugh again, but he held it in because he knew that Louis really cared for Harry and that this was a big deal to him. He just wasn't thinking badly of Harry and he assumed the boy was fine, which is why he wanted to laugh. "Hey, I'm sure he's fine, man. It's late there, isn't it? What time is it? It's like three in the morning, right? He's probably asleep. Don't think negatively." Calvin spoke in hopes that it would calm Louis down a bit, but all Louis could think was, 'Easier said than done.' Harry's his best friend. Of course he's going to worry. "Yeah." Louis answered simply even though he completely disagreed with what he was told. Harry always kept his ringer on when he was asleep. Louis did the same. They both would leave them on in case the other needed them. "So, with that being said, let's go out and that way, you won't even have to think about him anymore, yeah? You can let loose and have a few drinks? I can pick you up in twenty if you say yes." Calvin offered.  _Unbelievable._ Maybe it wasn't a bad idea though. It's been a while since the last time Louis' been out and had a fun night without worrying about anything or anyone. 

"Okay. Alright. I'll go." Louis agreed with a sigh and put Calvin on speaker to look at his phone, pulling down his notifications to see if he had any luck with Harry and again, nothing. Calvin was probably right. Going out would be a really nice distraction for Louis since there was nothing he could do about Harry not answering. "There we go. You'll have fun, man. I promise. We always have fun." The two then wrapped up their conversation, leaving Louis to relax until Calvin gets to his apartment.

Louis was only eighteen and Calvin was as well, so getting into clubs or bars seemed quite hard, but Calvin's friend, Luke, had a cousin who knew the owner of a club in Miami which is where they, and a few other friends, would usually go to party. Louis never really went even though he was a big party guy. He was more focused on important things, like Harry. Fuck. He wasn't supposed to be thinking about Harry right now. Now he was starting to doubt that going out and getting drunk would help him forget about Harry. 

Calvin arrived at Louis' apartment ten minutes earlier than he said he would, but Louis didn't mind at all. "No worrying about boyfriends tonight, yea?" Were Calvin's first words to Louis when the young man got into the car, causing Louis to roll his eyes at him and he raised his eyebrows. "You're annoying. He's not even my boyfriend. He's my friend and I'm worried about him. Wouldn't you be worried about me?" Louis asked, trying to make his point as he took his phone out to send Harry another text. "I don't care what he is, bro, but come on. Of course I'd be worried about you, but I'm pretty sure he's fine. Nothing to worry about. So, hand it over. I'm not letting you stay on your phone all night. We're going to have fun." Calvin raised his eyebrows back at Louis and held his hand out, waiting for Louis to hand him his phone. This was pathetic. Louis sighed and handed his phone over to him after one more text to Harry, telling him to call him whenever he can, if he was okay. "Okay,  _mom_. Jesus, you're so controlling sometimes." Louis mumbled under his breath, earning a laugh from Calvin. 

The drive to the club was about an hour long, since they lived in Fort Lauderdale, but it was a popular club that they both enjoyed, so the drive wasn't a problem at all. They'd usually stay in Miami till the next day if they drank too much because the drive back would be extremely dangerous, unless they had someone come pick them up and drive them back to Fort Lauderdale, but then it was too complicated. Louis and Calvin would usually stay at Luke's place or a cheap hotel in Miami whenever they came to the city to go to the club. 

Before they had even arrived, Calvin promised he'd stay near Louis the whole time, but once they arrived and walked inside, Louis lost him only a few minutes later which was quite unfortunate. Calvin had his phone, too, so there was no way Louis could find him unless he actually looked around for him, though he found himself making his way through the big swarm of people after having a drink or two and he ended up dancing with anyone around him and just like that, his mind was free from the thought of Harry. 

-

Harry swore a minute ago he was just about to call Louis on Skype, but when he opened his eyes and saw that it was now bright outside, he was left confused. His brows knitted and he pressed the home button on his phone, seeing that it was eight in the morning. That's a bit strange. The last time he checked his phone, it was almost one in the morning. Harry's eyes moved from the time to his notifications, feeling a pout form across his lips when he saw all the unread texts and missed calls from Louis. "Idiot. You fucking idiot." Harry mumbled to himself, shaking his head and rolled onto his back, unlocking his phone and began reading all of Louis' texts. He felt so bad, honestly. He was so shitty. He couldn't even imagine how worried Louis must be right now. Harry thought that Louis probably didn't even sleep, but since Louis didn't answer his call, he assumed he did. Harry was quick to go to his contacts, calling Louis right away and sniffled as he did so, hoping that Louis would answer so that he could say how sorry he was for falling asleep on him, even though it was around three in the morning in Florida. Harry didn't care. He just felt so bad. 

Louis didn't answer and Harry's heart sunk, pouting to himself and shook his head when the call went to voicemail. "H-Hi Lou. I'm so sorry. I fell asleep and I feel so bad. Please call me back whenever you get this. Please. I know you're probably upset with me, b-but I love you and.. Yeah. I'm sorry." Harry murmured quietly and sniffled then hung up, tossing his phone to the side and pulled his knees to his chest. Harry didn't even realize that he fell asleep, but he had been so busy with studying during the whole week and it was really tiring him out, which is why he passed out last night without getting the chance to tell Louis. Louis' texts made him so sad though because he could literally hear his voice in each one and how sad he sounded.

"'m such a b-bad friend. He'll n-never forgive me, Zayn." Harry was now pouring his heart out to his only friend in London, Zayn, on the phone as soft sobs left his lips. Now he didn't even know if Louis was okay. What if Louis thought something bad happened to Harry and then committed or something? Harry'd never forgive himself. "No, no. Hey, shhh.. He loves you. He'll forgive you, babe. Promise." Zayn spoke in a soft tone to Harry, wishing he was there to comfort Harry physically, but he lent his car to a friend, so he was stuck at home. 

Zayn was eighteen, so to some, it was kind of surprising that he was friends with a sixteen year old, but he and Harry actually got along pretty well even though their personalities were very different. They did have some things in common though, like the fact that they both didn't have friends, besides each other. Zayn was into drugs though, and partying and fucking- Overall, bad things that Harry'd never get involved in, but he was different when it came to Harry. He was really soft with Harry and he had a huge heart, which is something only Harry knew. Zayn was a good friend to Harry, but he wasn't Louis. That's for sure.

Harry ranted to Zayn for an hour or so about Louis and how shitty he was for what he did, even though it wasn't that big of a deal. It was just a little mistake. Louis' messages to Harry is what made him feel so bad for what he did though because he never wanted Louis to worry about him- or anything, actually. Louis was so lovely and kindhearted. He deserved a worry-free life. 

-

Harry didn't hear from Louis all day. Not until seven o'clock at night, when his phone finally went off and it was a text from Louis that simply read, 'Call me .' Harry excused himself from the late dinner he was having with his mum, sister, and step father, calling Louis on his way upstairs and brought the phone to his ear. "Hey Harry. How are you doing?" Louis asked on the other line and Harry nearly bursted into tears as soon as he heard his voice because all he wanted to do was give Louis a big hug and apologize over and over again for making him freak out. "H-Hi Lou. Hi. 'm okay. How are you?" Harry responded nervously and walked to his bedroom, shutting the door behind him and slid his back down the door as he sat down.

Louis' night at the club ended at four in the morning and as soon as he got to the hotel with Calvin, he passed out and he woke up only about an hour ago, which is when he found his phone in the jacket Calvin wore and since his phone was in the pocket of Calvin's jacket the whole night at the club, he obviously couldn't see that Harry had called him. His head was throbbing now and he could barely remember what happened at the club, but right now, he was just happy to hear Harry's voice on the other end of the phone. "Really good. So nice to hear your voice, H. I.. I was so worried about you," Louis paused and sighed, not wanting to bring up anything else about what happened because he knew it'd make Harry feel bad, so he decided to move on from it, "I'm glad you're okay. I forgive you, by the way. It was just an accident. It's okay, really. Just glad you're okay. That's all I care about." Louis spoke, keeping his voice quiet and soft because he knew when he spoke that way, that it kept Harry calm, but he was also doing it since Calvin was still asleep. 

Harry let out a shaky sigh of relief and nodded slowly, still feeling awful even though Louis forgave him. "Thank you. I'm so sorry." Harry murmured and pouted, shaking his head. All he thought about all day was how mad Louis was going to be at him, but he should've known Louis wasn't like that. Louis had the biggest, kindest, and most precious heart. He was so forgiving, as well, especially when it came to Harry. "You're okay, love. No worries, yea? Just glad you're okay. That's all that matters to me. But what are you up to, hm? I'll be home a little after three, so if you're still up, we can Skype. Does that sound okay? I've got exciting news, too." Louis whispered in a happy tone, though he still kept it quiet and soft. Again, all Louis wanted was to move on from what happened and focus on happier things, like the fact that Harry was actually okay and he was still breathing. Harry felt his anxiety and worry fade away when he heard Louis' suggestion and that he had exciting news to tell him. "Y-Yeah. I'd love to. I'll still be up. It'll only be nine. Even if it was later, I'd force myself to stay up for you. I feel so bad about-" "It's okay, Harry," Louis laughed quietly when he cut him off, shaking his head then continued, "I'll call you then, okay? I'm sorry for taking so long to get back to you, but I'm looking forward to later." Louis spoke kindly and then the conversation ended only a minute later when Louis said that he had to go because he had to drive back home.

-

Harry finished dinner with his mum, sister, and stepdad, but in all honesty, it was only to keep himself occupied as he waited for Louis to get home so that they could Skype. He loved his family though. He was just really eager to see Louis and to hear about the exciting news he was going to tell him. All that Harry thought it could be, was that Louis could visit him. Now, he didn't want to get his hopes up, but that's literally the only thing that came to Harry's mind when Louis, or anyone, would mention 'good news'.

When Harry got up to his room, he only had to wait thirty minutes or so before he received a text from Louis, letting the younger boy know that he was ready to Skype. Harry squealed in excitement and smiled widely as he got his laptop from his desk, turning it on and called Louis, patiently waiting to see his face pop up on the screen. He was smiling so wide just from the excitement that was leading up to see his best friend. They didn't get to Skype as much as they used to since Louis' been busy with soccer and school, so any time they got to Skype, was really rare and exciting if it was compared to how it was in the summer when they'd get to Skype almost every day. "There he is!" Harry exclaimed excitedly when he saw Louis, smiling widely and waved at the boy on his screen.

"Here I am and there _you_  are." Louis replied and chuckled softly, shaking his head fondly as he watched Harry with bright eyes. Harry was the most beautiful boy in the world in Louis' eyes. He was so charming and lovely. Louis may just be head over heels for him and Harry would never know. He'd never know just how important he is to Louis or how he's capable of making Louis' heart skip beats just from smiling at him or saying his name. God, Louis really should try harder to make those feelings go away because this friendship would be impossible to continue if he lets his feelings get in the way of it. But wow- Sixteen year old Harry was really something. He looked like an absolute angel right now with his curly, messy fringe covering his forehead and his eyes looking as beautiful as ever, and shining brighter than any star. And don't even get Louis started on the boy's lips because fuck- He would literally die to feel how soft they'd feel against his own. Well, actually, if he died then he wouldn't be able to feel how soft they were. They were always the prettiest shade of pink and they looked so kissable and sweet and wow- Louis needed to relax. The amount of times he's imagined them against his own and on other parts of his body is insane.

Louis was being so fond over Harry, that he didn't even realize the young boy was talking to him and asking him about what the exciting news was. "Louuu?" Harry dragged out with a pout, tapping the camera gently in attempt to get Louis' attention. "Sorry! I'm here. What were you saying? Was just thinking about stuff." 'Stuff' being how pretty Harry is and how far up his ass he was. Harry accepted Louis' apology and then smiled kindly at him before repeating what Louis didn't hear him say, "I was just reminding you of what you said earlier about the exciting news! Tell me! Pleaaase?" Harry pouted out his bottom lip at Louis in hopes that it'd help him get an answer out of Louis sooner. Louis' heart melted when he saw how cute Harry looked with the cute little pout on his lips, wanting to kiss it away.

"Alright, alright.. Shhh.. I was going to tell you that I have a tryout for a travel team next month and I think I have a pretty good chance of getting on it because my coach has been bragging about me quite a bit to the travel team, so yeah." Louis explained happily and watched Harry intently to see how he'd react because Harry's opinion and reaction meant the world to him. What once was a big, cheesy smile on Harry's face, was now a frown and his heart had dropped when he heard the 'exciting' news. He really did have his hopes up and he shouldn't have because now he was just disappointed. "That's great, Lou. I'm proud of you, really. Already know you're going to get on the team. You're so great at footie." Harry murmured quietly and gave Louis a sad smile.

It was really upsetting and he wished he could be a bit better at hiding that he was upset, but he couldn't help it when all that he was thinking the news would be, was Louis coming to see him and meet him. Plus, how was he supposed to be happy when this probably meant even less time on Skype together and when the chance of meeting Louis has now decreased? Harry just couldn't give a real smile right now.

Louis' heart ached when he saw that his words made Harry's smile turn into a frown, wanting to reach out to him and give him a big hug. If he knew that the news would upset him, there was no way he'd tell him. "Harry? Are you alright?" Louis asked in a sad, concerned tone and tilted his head to the side as he watched Harry closely. "I'm still going to Skype you, love. As much as I can. The actual traveling doesn't even start till the summer time." Louis reassured Harry in a soft tone, frowning as he watched Harry and how the boy didn't even look at him.

A few minutes had gone by before Harry actually looked up at the screen again and nodded at Louis' words, giving a small smile. "I understand. I was just.. Hoping we'd get to meet, you know? That's all. I am proud of you though." Harry whispered and shrugged his shoulders gently as he fumbled with the hem of his shirt. Now it made more sense. "I get that. I want to meet you and I promise I'm trying my best to convince my mom. I keep telling her all I want for my birthday is to see you. Don't want anything else, believe me. Only want you." Louis responded softly and he wished so badly that Harry knew all the ways that he wanted him, but for now, he only knew that Louis wanted to meet him for his birthday. "I'll keep trying and trying, okay? If she doesn't get me that, then I promise I'm going to save up and get myself to you." He had to. Louis was so determined and he would not break his promise, or anything that he said to Harry.

And Harry tried to believe it.

-

The next few times Louis and Harry Skyped were kind of awkward and their calls didn't bring Harry the comfort that they used to. They'd barely speak to each other and they'd just end up watching movies using screen share or they'd be on their phones. Louis wasn't really sure why it was so awkward, but he wasn't a fan of it and it actually made him overthink a lot because he thought it was all his fault for bringing up the stupid news about the traveling team. Louis still tried his best to make Harry happy every time they were on Skype.

October went by slowly for Harry and that was probably because he spent less and less time on Skype with Louis because he was just afraid of getting attached to him- Well, he already is attached to Louis because he was his best friend, but even more than that. He didn't want to keep depending on him when he couldn't be there for him. So, instead of sitting at home on Skype with Louis, Harry started hanging out with Zayn and Zayn's 'friends'. They weren't actually friends. They were just people Zayn would smoke with and they seemed to always be around Zayn, so that's who Harry was around as well. But Harry stayed away from the drugs.

Meanwhile, Louis was hating himself every single day because he felt like he really fucked up and he was starting to wish he never liked soccer in the first place. Now he just wanted to drop it and dedicate his life to Harry. He still tried out for the traveling team and he ended up getting in, so now he'd have lots of practice which was kind of annoying.

But it kept his mind off of Harry.

Sometimes.


End file.
